A laminated film for decorating a three-dimensional molded product has been used for subjecting molded products obtained from various materials including plastics, metals and the like to metallic tone decorating (Patent Documents 1 and 2). In such a method, it has been known that a laminated film for decorating having a metallic tone design layer composed of a vapor-deposited metal layer, a coating film containing a vapor-deposited aluminum pigment, and the like is used for subjecting a formed product to decorating.
In decorative forming by such a laminated film for three-dimensional decorating having a metallic tone design layer, it is necessary for the film to be stretched along the three-dimensional shape. However, in stretching of such a film, the metallic tone design layer does not sufficiently follow the resin layer, and a split or white turbidity has been frequently generated in the metallic tone design layer.
Moreover, in Patent Documents 1 and 2, a decorative film is produced based on a thermoplastic sheet. However, depending on the application of a molded product, there is a case where the surface of the film after decorating is required to have scratch resistance, sufficient hardness, chemical resistance, and the like. In order to attain these characteristics, it has been desired to form a highly-crosslinked coating film including an energy ray-curable resin layer because the thermoplastic film is unequal to the task. However, in the technical field of the laminated film for three-dimensional decorating, such an investigation has not been sufficiently conducted.